


Time after time

by Dyre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Relationship to Good Relationship, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Manipulation, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Futuristic psudo-military AU, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Lance are both fighter pilots, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Klance endgame, Light Angst with Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Past Nyma/Lance (Voltron), Swearing, lots of swearing, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyre/pseuds/Dyre
Summary: Lance is a fighter pilot at Galaxy Garrison, has been for a while. Life is good with his best bro Hunk, living his dream and competing with his rival since flight school, Keith Kogane. Then one night at a party Lance "accidentally" overhears something interesting that changes his life forever. Everyone claims he's the bad influence on Hunk, but this is totally Hunk's fault.





	1. Unintended eavsdroping... Oh, who are we kidding, it was totally intentional.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This is a thing I am apparently doing. O3o I haven't made fanfiction since I was thirteen, I am now twice that... Hope this is better than what i wrote back then. I appreciate constructive criticism, especially if you find grammar or spelling errors. I tried really hard to get rid of them all but I don't have a beta reader sooo....
> 
> This AU is in the future compared to us, where Lance and Keith both are fighter pilots at Galaxy Garrison for the military. The military stuff is a mix of futuristic fantasy military and based on what I experienced in the army, which is different than what the air force would be but it's what I know so... Yeah... Also as a future fic, I'm saying that things got more liberal and nobody cares what people's sexuality are so Lance and Keith's preferences are openly known and nobody really cares, unless they are interested. So basically what the world should be like. No asshat's being homophobic or biphobic. Also, I swear like the ex-mil person I am. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy.

Lance grinned and clapped Hunk on the back “That was great buddy, you barely turned green that time!”

Hunk was still a couple shades paler than normal, but he hadn't thrown up even once this flight. “Man, I don't know how you keep convincing me to go up with you.” Hunk steadied himself against his friend. “Ugh, I'm an engineer, I should be on the ground fixing these things, not up in them.” 

Lance just chuckled “C’mon, where's the fun in that? And besides, this thing isn't near as fast as the fighters. If there was room for a second person in one of those you'd _really_ have something to get sick about.” Lance's face took on a dreamy cast. “Seriously there's nothing quite as exhilarating as breaking the sound barrier.” 

Hunk shuddered. “That sounds like a nightmare if you ask me.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and started walking, dragging Hunk with him. “C’mon, we gotta clear the way, it's someone else's turn to play with the bird.” 

Hunk snorted “As long as it's not me I could care less. But you're right, I'm ready to get out of here.” 

Lance glanced slyly at his friend. “You just can't wait for the party where you can see _Shaaaay_.” He teased. Hunk turned bright red and stuttered. 

“She's just a doctor that I admire. I've told you there's nothing going on.” 

Lance snorted “Mhm. And I keep telling you she'd totally go out with you if you asked. I don't get why you're tip-toeing around it, you're in different units, it's totally allowable to fraternize a bit.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Hunk glowered at Lance before turning and walking away. “Come on, I know you're excited to go to the party and flirt with someone attractive.” 

Lance's grin was a little predatory. “What can I say, there are many, many pretty people working at Garrison. We are but two of them.” 

Hunk snorted. “Whatever you say buddy.” 

* * *

Lance was in his element at the house party, no one of officer rank was there and most of the sergeants were relaxed enough that as long as no one did anything too stupid, they'd look the other way. Lance wasn't planning on getting hammered, but knew many of the younger enlisted there didn't know their limits. At least there wouldn't be morning PT with Sergeants gleefully torturing hung over enlisted. 

He grinned and looked around. He found a pretty girl that didn't seem overly drunk and began to flirt. They danced a bit and Lance parted from her on good terms. His next partner approached him, a quality Lance appreciated. The guy was a good dancer and Lance stayed with him longer than he thought he would given he wasn't really Lance’s type. He eventually excused himself and grabbed a cooling, non-alcoholic drink. 

Lance had lost Hunk a while ago and contemplated looking for his friend. He'd been with Shay last he'd seen, so figured he shouldn't interrupt, even if technically he wouldn't be cockblocking. Still, he felt oddly restless, and unwilling to go back to the dance floor and it's pretty people. He tossed his empty water cup and decided to go outside and take in the cool night air. 

The door closed behind him and Lance was a bit impressed at how quiet things became. Talk about good soundproofing. He thought he remembered a sort of pavilion thing in the yard and decided to go there, stare at the stars a bit, then maybe head out. He had a pleasant buzz and hadn't really found anyone he was interested in enough to go home with. 

He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of low voices. 

“-don't worry I get it. Just go, you're family needs you.” 

“I'm sorry, this isn't how I wanted tonight to go.” 

A dry chuckle “Believe me, I know. Don't worry about it.” 

Lance made out two figures in the pavilion and squinted, he was pretty sure he knew who one of the voices belonged to. Instead of turning around and minding his own business though, he moved to hide in the nearby shrubbery. He'd definitely been hanging out with Hunk too much. 

He'd missed part of the conversation while he'd been hiding and the familiar voice was talking. 

“Sarah hates when you smell like smoke, get out of here already so I can light up.” 

A sigh “I promise I'll make it up to you.” 

The two forms became one and Lance heard a soft moan. Then one figure pushed the other away. “Good night Derek. I'll see you later.” The familiar voice was firm and the other figure reluctantly left. Lance stayed frozen where he was, drunk brain trying to puzzle through what he'd seen and overheard. He was startled when the voice called out again. 

“You don't have to keep hiding, he's gone.” Lance nearly fell over and sheepishly extracted himself from the bushes. 

“Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt but I didn't mean to eavesdrop.” Well, he was stretching the truth a little with that one. He'd sort of wanted to know what was going on when he thought he'd recognized the voice. As he stepped into the gazebo his suspicions were confirmed. The man half sitting half leaning on the gazebo rail was Keith Kogane. 

Keith snorted and Lance moved closer hoping to make out the other man's features more clearly. 

“Sure McClain.” 

Silence fell and Lance watched as Keith lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. The flickering light from the lighter and revealed a blank look on Keith's face. His words had lacked their usual fire as well. Lance frowned slightly. 

“If you knew I was there, why didn't you tell your…” Lance paused uncomfortably before settling on “friend?” 

Keith snorted again and took another drag. “Derek would've flipped out if he knew someone had heard us and seen him kiss me. I'm his dirty little secret.” 

Lance blinked, a bit shocked. “Umm… Then why did you let him kiss you?” 

Keith waved his cigarette hand lazily “If I hadn't let him he'd think I was angry with him or something. I figured I'd talk to whomever was hiding and his secret would stay safe enough.” 

“Ah.” 

The silence stretched a bit. Lance was feeling decidedly awkward. He'd known Keith since flight school but had never really _known_ the dark haired man beyond superficially. He’d had a one sided rivalry with the extremely gifted pilot. He hadn't really _met_ Keith, to talk to, until their junior year. He'd been mortified to learn he'd barely been a blip on Keith's radar and it had taken a couple years before he'd grown up enough to let go of that bitterness. He _had_ gotten over it though, and now had a real rivalry with the pilot, one that was friendly. Keith always rose to his challenges and seemed to enjoy the competition. Not many people stood up to the grumpy, attractive, talented pilot. Apparently those things intimidated most people. Lance found those traits stimulating. 

Keith was examining him with dead eyes. “So McClain, gonna tell anybody?” 

Lance blinked “No?” 

Keith smiled dryly eyes turning to stare off into the darkness “Figured you weren't that much of an asshole.” 

Silence stretched again and Lance couldn't take the tension. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Keith huffed slightly in an almost chuckle. “Suuure. Why not?” Keith stubbed out his finished cigarette and tucked it back into the pack. He pulled out a new cigarette but just fiddled with it. 

“Derek is married with three kids. The youngest one caught a fever or something so his wife called him. He had to go back.” Keith shook his head. “So much for my plans for getting laid.” Keith’s laugh was unconvincing, trying to make light of it but Lance could hear pain in his tone. Keith wasn't good at pretending something he didn't feel. 

Lance blamed his next actions on the pleasant buzz that was still coursing through his system. “Well, if getting laid is your goal, I'm sure I could suggest a more than adequate substitute.” Lance winked and shot finger guns at Keith. 

Keith blinked slowly a blank expression on his face before throwing his head back and laughing. Lance took the time to admire his pale, slender throat and let himself imagine how good it would look with a couple artfully placed hickeys. He'd always found Keith attractive, it's part of what had made being unknown to the other man sting so much. 

Keith calmed down but there was real amusement in his voice as he said “Thanks but no thanks. I don't need to be anyone else's dirty little secret. I've discovered it gets old fast.” 

Lance felt disappointed at Keith's rejection but couldn't stop the flirty response that spewed from his mouth “No way I'd keep you a secret! I'd be bragging about you to anyone that would listen and totally make sure as many people as possible would know to be jealous.” Feeling like he was stepping off a cliff, he moved forward bravely, stepping into Keith's personal bubble. He searched his face for signs of discomfort ready to move back if he made the other pilot uncomfortable. Surprisingly Keith seemed fine and was even grinning slightly. 

“Would you now?” Was all he said, a teasing tone in his voice. Lance smirked the flirting coming easily now he'd had a positive reaction. 

“Definitely. Catching you for even one night would elevate me to sex-god status. You may not know this but you're hot as fuck and scare most of those who want to make a pass at you.” 

Keith cocked his head to the side, obviously amused “Not you though?” 

Lance grinned “You know me hotshot, just as much an adrenaline junkie as you.” 

Keith chuckled at that and Lance wondered why he'd never flirted with Keith before? He wasn't joking when he said he was an adrenaline junky and this was giving him the best buzz he'd ever had outside of flying. Keith who was normally all spitfire anger and determination was responding to him. It was getting him in a way that all the pretty people he'd flirted and danced with tonight had just not. 

Lance stepped forward again so mere inches separated them and leaned in toward Keith's face. He kept his voice low as he said “So hotshot, wanna make the world jealous?” 

That was apparently too much for Keith, he started laughing so hard he stopped breathing. Lance was a little hurt, he'd thought that was a good line. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Keith gasped “I was just thinking about how Derek would react, god I would pay to see his expression!” 

Lance leaned down pressing his lips against that delicious throat “For you babe, the shows free.” He grinned already planning how to go about making it happen. He paused. “Err… One problem. Who exactly is Derek?” 

Keith chuckled again and Lance relished the feel through his lips. “You'd probably know him better as Poole.” 

Lance's eyes widened and he pulled back in shock. “Seriously? That prissy sergeant wanna be? Dude, you have bad taste. The guys not even that good looking!” 

Keith shook his head. “He's not that bad, and not everything is about looks.” 

Lance spluttered and waved his hands gesturing emphatically up and down Keith's body. “But you're like a 20 out of 10 on the hotness scale, like even back in flight school when you had that godawful mullet, and he's like a 3 at best! How the fuck did he land someone so out of his league, then keep quiet about it!” 

Keith shrugged “He's got a family to protect, I'm just a bit of fun. Eventually he'll get bored and move on to someone else. That's how cheating works.” 

Lance reached out and tenderly stroked Keith's cheek. “Why do you go along with it?” He kept his voice soft and nonjudgmental but Keith flinched away from him. “Are you in love with him?” 

Keith laughed shakily “I used to be. I'm not anymore, I guess it's just... habit?” 

Lance sighed “Well, it's too bad. You definitely need someone who's gonna brag about you.” 

Keith looked up at him and Lance enjoyed their slight height difference. “Hmmm, I do seem to remember someone promising to do that… I wonder if that was all talk?” 

Lance grinned, all self assured confidence, and leaned down to kiss the black haired man. Keith's lips met his with a fire that surprised him before he realized his mistake. He wasn't used to partners starting so strong but he should've known Keith was an all-in sort of guy. Lance found himself responding to that intensity, his hand wound through the dark hair that was just barely regulation length, directing the other man's head to a better angle. His tongue darted out and Keith's mouth opened easily for him. Lance lost himself for a while, enjoying a different kind of buzz. 

They eventually parted, panting. Keith was looking up at him with hooded eyes and a slight smirk. “I was worried this would be a chore but for once you seem able to back your words with actions.” 

Lance gasped in mock outrage “Excuse you. I always back what I say!” 

Keith snorted “Which is why I kick your ass so much when you challenge me.” 

“You have a great ass, I'd hate to damage it with my superior kicking ability.” 

Keith chuckled low and it did things to Lance. He surged forward and claimed Keith's mouth again. He loved it when his partners reacted to his jokes. 

After they'd caught their breath again Keith spoke in a gravelly tone that caused a stir of need deep in Lance's gut. “So flyboy, my place or yours?” 

“Mine.” 

* * *

Lance hadn't had a real relationship since Nyma. That had ended so disastrously that Lance had decided to avoid anything serious for a while. At first he'd nearly worn himself to exhaustion with all his hook ups, trying to drown the pain in sex. After an intervention from Hunk, he'd slowed down to a manageable pace and started to take care of himself again. The past year or so his hook ups had tapered off significantly. The shallow one night stands had lost their appeal and he'd been flailing for something without really knowing what it was. 

Waking with Keith in his arms that morning filled something inside of him that had been empty for a while. He didn't want this to be a one time deal, didn't want to lose these feelings. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His feelings weren't the only ones that mattered, a lot of this would depend on what Keith did in the next couple of days. He was involved with someone already and would never have something with Lance unless he broke that off. 

He released his breath slowly and felt Keith stirring against him. He looked down into sleepy purple eyes and tried not to melt into a puddle of goo. Oh lord, he was gone for a guy that had taken him up on revenge sex. Fuck it. He'd made worse decisions in his life. He leaned down and kissed Keith's sleep rumpled face. Keith made an appreciative noise and Lance slid a leg between Keith's. 

“Ready for another round?” Lance asked Keith grinned and began sucking lightly on Lance's neck. 

“Only if you are.” 

Lance growled and rolled Keith onto his back, holding himself above the other man. “I'll take that as a yes.” Lance never figured Keith could laugh this much, he was always so serious, so focused and determined. He felt like this Keith, so soft and pliant, was just for him. Maybe Poole had seen this side of Keith. That thought frustrated Lance, how could he have had _this_ and chosen to hide it away? Lance decided he was going to try. Keith was worth so much more than that bastard had given him. 

Lance set about his newly formed plan, starting by making Keith moan and writhe in ecstasy beneath him. 

* * *

A low whistle sounded “ _Damn_ McClain! Looks like you had a good weekend!” 

Lance grinned over his shoulder at Johnson, he'd been waiting for this. He'd changed slower than usual to show off the claw marks on his back and the hickeys on his chest. “Most definitely. Best weekend of the year.” 

Johnson laughed “Here I thought you'd lost your game, you haven't been having as many sexcapades lately.” 

Lance snorted “Haven't lost my game, you won't believe who I managed to pick up. You shall bow to me in worship and beg to learn my ways when you find out.” 

Johnson laughed “What happened to a gentleman never revealing his partners?” 

Lance's grin was predatory. “This is a special case, he's so out of my league I told him I'd be forced to brag.” 

He heard two snorts, one from Johnson and a much quieter one from Keith. Lance cast a quick glance over to Keith. The other man was facing his locker, Lance felt slightly disappointed by that but grinned anyways. Poole was next to Keith and Lance was relishing making that cheating assholes day miserable. 

“Fine, you've got me hooked, who'd you manage to catch?” 

Lance leaned forward grinning and said in a mock whisper “Kogane.” 

“No fucking way!” Johnson was completely shocked. Lance wasn't surprised, Keith gave off an aura that generally kept people at a distance. He saw Keith was still pretending to ignore him but Poole had gone stiff next to him, shirt half off. 

Johnson turned around “Kogane, is McClain just jerking my chain or did you two really hook up?” 

Keith looked over his shoulder that flat expression on his face but mischief gleaming in his eyes. “McClain who?” 

Lance gasped dramatically “We bonded! How could you betray me this way!” 

Johnson laughed “I knew there was no way!” 

Keith smiled slightly. “I was just teasing. We totally fucked. I'd give him a 10 out of 10, would totally ride again.” The smoulder in his eyes and the purr in his voice, made Lance want to take him up on that offer right here and now, screw the other guys using the changing room. 

Johnson’s face was slack with shock. Keith’s sex kitten response had apparently broken him. Poole’s expression was priceless and Lance wished he had a camera and could give Keith a picture of that face to savor. He looked constipated, his form was rigid as he leaned over to whisper to Keith. Keith's eyes flashed with anger and he moved away, ignoring Poole and slammed his locker shut. 

“So McClain, ready to get your ass handed to you or are you going to hide out in the locker room forever?” Keith was definitely angry, Lance really hoped it wasn't about to be taken out on him, maybe agreeing to spar with him hadn't been smart. He smirked down at Keith anyways, if he was going down he was going to be sassy. 

“Think I'd rather have _your_ ass in my hand.” Keith rolled his eyes and snorted. Lance reached out and pulled Keith over to his side by the hip, leaving his hand in a more than friendly place “There, see? Isn't this nice.” He purred. Keith laughed but leaned into him so Lance left his hand where it was, enjoying the feel. The locker room door swung shut behind them and they made their way through the hall to the sparring room. 

“So what did he say?” Lance's voice was low and no one was near. Keith tensed slightly. 

“I didn't really let him talk. We will have to eventually but I don't want to do it in a locker room full of guys. Doubt he does either but he wasn't thinking clearly.” 

“Know what you want to do?” 

Keith looked sidelong at Lance. “You are such a busy-body, you know that?” 

Lance put his free hand on his heart, squeezing his other hand slightly. “I'm wounded. Besides have you met Hunk? Now _he’s_ a busy-body. I am but his humble apprentice.” 

Keith snorted again. “The hurt is _sooo_ convincing with you groping me, but yes, I remember Hunk. He's was very insistent about feeding me.” Keith shuddered. Lance cocked his head to the side. 

“He normally only gets that way if he notices something seriously wrong.” 

Keith glowered up at him. “It was junior year of flight school, the year Shiro had his accident. I was so angry all the time.” Keith looked away and his bangs fell into his eyes. “I wasn't sleeping or eating. I don't know how Hunk noticed, or why he gave a damn, but he started dragging me out of the training rooms and forcing me to eat.” Keith shook his head. “He made the food himself. He made me dishes that were soft on the stomach but still managed to taste amazing. You're lucky in your friend.” 

Lance moved his hand away from Keith's ass, sliding it around his side and squeezing gently in a half hug. “Yup. I am the luckiest. Hunk is an amazing person.” 

Keith looked up at him and his eyes were soft and warm. “You're a good person too, when you aren't being obnoxious.” 

Lance couldn't resist, he leaned down and kissed Keith, drawing a sweet noise from him. 

“So wanna skip the sparring and go another round somewhere private?” 

Keith snorted. “No way, Shiro’s waiting for me. He'd kill me if I skived off for sex.” 

Lance pouted and Keith rolled his eyes. Then he smirked, eyes partially lidded. “Maybe later, I wasn't kidding when I said ‘would totally ride again’.” 

Lance shivered and Keith laughed. “God if I'd known sleeping with you would make you less annoying I would've done it back in flight school.” 

Lance smiled “Flight school me would've loved that but honestly it's better I worked through my inferiority complex before sleeping with you. Also flight school me was crap at sex. My dignity is much happier that you see me at my best.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You're best huh? Does that mean you've used up all your tricks and there's no point in going another round?” 

Lance shrugged “I guess you'll have to find out.” Keith was laughing as they entered the training room and all eyes turned to them. Lance really only noticed a pair of black eyes that stared at them in shock. Lance grinned mischievously and leaned down to lightly nip Keith’s neck. _Mine,_ he thought smugly, _at least for now, mine_. 

Keith smacked his leg “Stop that. Later.” 

Lance gave him a wolfish smile and whispered “Promise?” 

Keith snorted and walked towards a baffled Shiro. Lance came with because he was refusing to let go his hold on Keith’s waist. Shiro raised an eyebrow and looked at Keith. 

Keith rolled his eyes and pinched Lance's hand. Lance sighed but obeyed the unspoken command and released Keith. 

“Sooooo… have you warmed up yet?” Shiro asked and Lance got the feeling the question he heard wasn't the real question Shiro was asking. 

“Not yet, mind if McClain joins us? He thinks he can take me.” 

Lance snorted “I am not that stupid, I know I can't take you. I just wanted to roll around with you while you're all hot and sweaty, and you said Shiro wouldn't let you dip out of training to do it naked.” 

Shiro's other eyebrow went up and he said “That is not an image of my brother I needed. Keith, I want dibs on kicking his ass.” 

Lance spluttered as Keith grinned toothily “Sure, make sure you leave something for me.” Then he turned and walked to the edge of the mat and began stretching. Shiro chuckled. Lance looked forlornly at Keith's figure that had so callously abandoned him… Maybe Lance shouldn't have been so handsy in front of Shiro… He looked back at Shiro whose face showed amusement. 

“Here, let's stretch.” Lance followed Shiro’s lead as they made their way through warming their muscles up. 

“So, I don't see you in here very often.” 

Lance shrugged “The martial arts aren't exactly my speciality.” 

Shiro smiled softly “No, from what I heard you are a top rated sniper.” 

Lance stared at Shiro, flabbergasted, Shiro knew who he was? He gulped, a little bit terrified. It's not like Shiro was his hero or anything… Oh god, he couldn't wait to tell Hunk! 

Shiro chuckled, still in that soft way. “Keith told me about you years ago. Said there was a kid in his class that was an incredibly gifted shot. He was a bit jealous, he barely passes qual every year.” 

Lance reeled at that. Keith had been jealous? Of _him_? “M-maybe I can give him a couple pointers before next qual.” Lance said slowly, voice cracking slightly. Shiro's expression seemed approving. 

“That sounds like a good idea. Let me give you a couple martial art pointers before you go up against Keith. He doesn't hold back even when he should. It's why he doesn't normally face beginners.” 

Lance felt a wave of relief “Oh please god yes. I've seen him fight and I know it's brutal and I'd _really_ rather not break an arm.” 

Shiro chuckled “Yet you still agreed to this? That's either brave or foolish, I haven't decided which.” 

They bowed to each other. 

“It was driven by hormones, so definitely foolish.” Shiro laughed loud and from the belly at that. 

“Well, I'll try to impart enough wisdom on Keith-fighting to keep you alive. You made my brother laugh. That's a rare and wonderful thing.” Lance ducked his head to the side, he just knew he was blushing. 

He felt a tug and then he was flying into the mat. Shiro grinned down at him. “First rule, never look away from your opponent.” 

Lance groaned and levered himself to his feet. He had the feeling this was going to be a series of painful lessons even before he let Keith near him. 

Shiro continued “Keith is fast and hard to predict, you have to try to maneuver him into something, he's impulsive and instinctive, he doesn't do plans. It's a strength but also a weakness…” 

* * *

Lance hobbled out of the sparring grounds two hours later, more sore than he'd been after his first week of basic and bruised to hell and back. Shiro's predictions had come true and Keith had not held back. He'd thrown Lance around like he was a rag doll. Lance was not going through that again until he'd had more training, Even if Keith asked him with big purple eyes that made him want to melt. Not gonna happen. 

Keith had taken one look at him in the shower and told him to take a rain check on the naked wrestling. Lance had wanted to protest but he knew his limits and he'd reached them. He didn't really regret it though. He had enjoyed learning from Shiro and wrestling with Keith. It had lit a fire in him and he now _had_ to become better at mixed martial arts. 

He creaked his way to engineering. He had a Hunk to catch up with. And his duties for the day only required his holopad. Normally that would kill him but today he was grateful they weren't flying. 

He found Hunk half hidden in an engine and plopped down on a stool with a groan that wasn't really exaggerated. Hunk jumped, managed not to hit his head on anything, and pulled himself out of the engine. 

Lance smiled “Sorry bro, didn't mean to startle you.” 

Hunk didn't smile back. Instead he sniffed and turned his back on Lance, posture stiff. Lance frowned. 

“Are… are you mad at me Hunk?” Lance tried to think of what he could've done to annoy his best friend, he had left the party without saying good bye but he'd shot the guy a text so he wouldn't worry… 

Hunk sniffed loudly again. Definitely mad then. Well then. “Is this about the party? I texted you that I was home safe.” Lance tried. Hunk spun pointing a finger accusingly at Lance. 

“No, Lance, this isn't about the party. This is about the fact that I had to learn my _best friend_ slept with _Keith Kogane_ from fucking _Alice Schafer_!” 

He threw his hands up in the air dramatically. Unfortunately he forgot about the wrench still in one of his hands and it went flying, hitting the wall on the far side of the hangar with a clang. Lance did feel bad, he should've told Hunk before announcing it in the locker room. To be fair though, Hunk was the _worst_ gossip Lance knew, including his aunts and mother, and he'd wanted to make sure Poole heard it where Keith could see his face. Lance smiled sheepishly. He'd 

promised after all. 

“Sorry bro. I'll give you all the details if you promise not to share any sensitive info.” 

Hunk glowered a bit more but relented and sighed. “Fiiiiinnne. But you'd better not do this to me again. Alice. Schafer.” Again the threatening finger was pointed emphatically at Lance. 

“Cool, so it started when I accidentally witnessed Keith kissing a married man…” 

Hunk was a good audience, Lance could probably trust him with Poole’s name but Lance didn't want to break Keith's trust and he knew Hunk would understand. When Lance finished with sparring practice Hunk shook his head slowly. 

“Be careful Lance. Don't break your heart again. He's not in any emotional shape for a relationship at the moment. Even if he breaks it off with this douche, be careful.” 

Lance smiled “Thanks Hunk. I'll try my best, but it's going to be hard holding back. He's special.” 

Hunk snorted “Dude believe me, I know you and restraint don't really go together. _And_ you've thought he was special since flight school.” He sighed “Well if shit does go down I'll be there with rom-coms and ice cream or be the one planning your wedding cake, however this works out in the end.” 

Lance grinned “Thanks buddy.” He fake frowned “By the way, I got some beef with you too. Keith said our junior year you kept him from starving to death. What the heck man, how could you aid my rival like that!” 

Hunk laughed setting Lance off. They eventually got back to work. 


	2. Decisions are made. Mostly bad. Keith and Pidge are a dangerous duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be just from Lance's POV, but I apparently can't help my need to switch characters... So we get a peek into whats going on with Keith. I don't think there are any trigger warnings in this chapter but if you disagree, let me know and I'll add it. Pidge makes her appearance :)

Keith spent most of the day successfully avoiding Derek but his luck ran out near the end of the day. He'd been cornered when he'd been sent on an errand. He'd been moving some old equipment to storage and Derek had found him. Now Keith was feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. This was not the kind of confrontation he enjoyed. Keith decided he was an emotional coward. Seeing Derek blocking the doorway just made him feel sick to his stomach. He sighed and straightened, looking Derek in the eyes.

“Hey.” 

Derek frowned moving forward slowly, like he was confronting a wild animal. He raised one hand to caress Keith's cheek and Keith had to work not to flinch away. 

“Talk to me babe, I can't fix things if you pretend everything's alright.” 

Derek's voice held a profound disappointment, so different from the angry “What the fuck?” he’d hissed to Keith in the locker room. 

Keith looked away mouth twisting sourly. He just felt so tired and unwilling to do this. Hell, best treat it like a bandaid and get the hurt all over at once. Keith took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Derek, you're married. We aren't fixable.” He hated how weak his voice sounded. He closed his eyes and regretted it, it let him focus on the hand stroking his cheek. He swallowed and continued. “I don't blame you for choosing your family, if I had what you do, I wouldn't let go either.” 

Derek raised his other hand so he was holding Keith's face cradled in his hands, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on his cheeks. Keith cursed his weakness for comforting touches. He was instinctively leaning into the touch. 

“You… We aren't in an exclusive relationship. I can't just… hide the rest of my life.” He hated how his voice was breaking, those soothing touches melting him, destroying his resolve. 

Derek sighed and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. “I knew I shouldn't have left you Friday. Keith, you're important to me, I love you and want you to be happy. I love my family too and I know it's selfish of me that I want both. I hurt you so much because I can't just choose and live with the consequences. I deserved that trick you played on me with McClain.” 

Keith's breaths were short and shallow, his heart rabbiting in his chest, and he was shaking like a leaf. He was totally panicking, his thoughts incoherent except that it was happening again. He was falling for what Derek was telling him. Derek knew his weaknesses, they'd been together for three years, casual sex turning into midnight confessions, sharing backgrounds and weaknesses. Derek knew Keith was slow to form attachments and had few deep emotional bonds. He knew he clung to those few relationships with a desperation that was pathetic. Knew soft words and touches broke him where anger would only make him flare up and fight back. 

“Despite everything, I don't want you to leave.” 

Tears formed in Keith's eyes. Leaving. Like when his mother had left his father and him. Like when his father had died leaving Keith when he was eight. All the foster families that had pushed him away because he wasn't their ideal child. He couldn't stand the idea of putting someone else through that pain. 

Derek's hands left his face and pulled him into an embrace, ignoring the fact that Keith was rigid. “I know it's cruel, but I _know_ you love me, we have something special and I can't imagine life without you. Please, please stay with me. And talk to me, we can work things out, I thought I was going to kill McClain when he grabbed your ass.” Derek nuzzled into Keith's neck and Keith felt himself take in a sharp breath. He felt like he was floating outside his body, not really there in Derek's arms. 

Ice blue eyes looked deep into his and he cupped Keith's face with one hand, the other holding Keith flush against him. He must've seen something in his expression because Derek leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and sensual, Derek taking the lead, and Keith melted more. 

Derek sighed as he broke the kiss, their foreheads again pressed together. “It kills me to think of you with anyone else, but you are right. We aren't in an exclusive relationship and I have no right to demand your loyalty to me when I’m married.” 

He shook his head. “I love my family but… but I love you more. I've made up my mind. I can't keep hurting you. I'm going to tell Sarah.” 

That finally snapped Keith out of his paralysis. 

“NO!” 

Derek startled back from Keith shocked by his vehemence. He recovered and reached out to cup Keith's face again, confusion in his eyes. “Babe, what..?” 

Keith's shaking was so bad he was amazed he was still standing. “You can't tell Sarah! I don't want to break your marriage!” God, his kids were five, six and eight! He couldn't let them lose that stable family unit Keith had never been able to have. He… he would just have to suck it up and stay with Derek until the other man got bored and left him. Keith thought he saw a brief glint of something, satisfaction? in Derek's eyes before he was tugged into a tight hug. When Derek pulled away Keith saw nothing but concern in those eyes. 

“I… I can't lose you Keith. It would be hard on my family but I could still see my kids even after a divorce and then I wouldn't hurt you anymore. We could be together, in the open. Then fuckboys like McClain couldn't turn you into a trophy to parade in front of the locker room.” 

Keith felt a cold chill go through him. That's… that's not what happened. Lance had comforted him, hadn't treated him like a prize. He'd done it to help Keith hurt Derek. Derek who was going to throw everything away for who? For Keith? Who didn't really love him anymore. He couldn't let that happen. He shook his head. 

“No.” This time his voice was firm. “You and Sarah are solid, and your kids need you. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. It was petty. McClain only did what I asked, I told him I wanted to hurt an ex, he wouldn't have done any of that if I hadn't asked.” Keith looked Derek directly in the eyes. “I'm over my tantrum, you’re all I need. We don't have to change anything.” 

Again Derek was rubbing his cheek. “Keith…” his voice was soft and adoring. Keith leaned into his touch. 

“Please, just please don't make me be what breaks your family.” 

Derek sighed but nodded. He pulled Keith tighter against him, one hand wandering to Keith's ass. “You really made me jealous you know.” He murmured “I can't stand the thought that McClain had you all weekend while I had to make due with just memories.” 

He began to back Keith towards a wall, his mouth moving against Keith's neck. “I hate that these are _his_ marks.” 

Keith gulped, eyes wide, he didn't really want to do this, not here and not now. It felt wrong. Derek deliberately pinched a sensitive spot and Keith felt a breathless whine escape him. His body knew where this was heading and was beginning to react. Derek bit and licked along Keith's collar bone and said “Still, no way sex without feelings could've been that good.” 

Keith could only moan, but he was able to hazily think that sex with Lance had not been without feelings. He'd always been attracted to Lance and the dark skinned Cuban had a way of making everything a challenge, a competition. There had been _lots_ of feelings. He'd made Keith laugh so hard he'd cried, something he couldn't remember ever doing before. He'd also managed to make Keith feel worthy and beautiful, instead of guilty and ugly. Not what he normally experienced. 

Derek bit his neck, over one of Lance's hickeys and Keith keened in a way he never had for Derek. He was thinking of ocean blue eyes and smooth tan skin as Derek's hands slid under his shirt. 

* * *

Lance hadn't caught more than a glimpse of Keith all week. It was impressive considering they worked in the same place. It puzzled Lance because they'd parted on good terms. They'd added flirting to their teasing and Keith had responded to his touches. Then he'd disappeared. It was nearing the end of the work day and Lance was feeling resigned to the fact that Keith had changed his mind about Lance. He was frustrated Keith hadn't had the guts to come tell him to his face though. 

“McClain!” 

Lance turned automatically at his name. Shiro jogged up to him. 

“Shiro, what's up?” 

Shiro looked worried “I was wondering if you'd seen Keith.” 

Lance blinked “No, not since Monday.” He'd noticed Shiro seemed preoccupied when he'd been teaching Lance Wednesday and Thursday morning. 

Shiro shut his eyes “God fucking dammit.” He whispered. He shook his head and turned. “Thanks, sorry to bother you.” 

“Wait!” Lance grabbed Shiro’s shoulder. “What's going on, is he missing or in danger or something?” 

“He's going to be in trouble when I get my hands on him.” Shiro growled. “I don't think he's in any real trouble or danger. He bailed early Tuesday and has been sick all week. I went to his apartment and he wasn't there. All week. No sign of him. He does this shit occasionally when something overwhelms him. I just don't know what set him off this time. He was so happy Monday…” 

Shiro ran a hand through his short cropped hair. “Sorry I shouldn't dump this on you. My brothers a fucking train wreck but I hope you stick with him. I haven't seen him that happy in years now.” Shiro's eyes were hard and dark. 

“I'm going to go see if someone else has seen him.” There was a steely note to his voice and Lance almost felt worried for whomever Shiro was about to go see. 

Then he wondered if Shiro knew about Poole. If Shiro was going to see him… Well, then Lance didn't feel any concern. Shiro would know a good way to dispose of a body. Maybe Lance could volunteer to help. Shiro nodded once and turned to leave, and this time Lance let him. 

Well, at least Keith wasn't avoiding just him… Lance figured Poole must've talked to Keith and that's what set him off. Lance's gut clenched and he took a deep breath. Something with Poole was more likely than Keith being hurt, or in trouble. And Lance had to pretend he didn't know what was going on. He growled, frustrated. He changed directions and started walking, he needed to talk to Hunk before he did something stupid. 

This was going to be a long weekend. 

* * *

Monday came after forever and Lance was relieved to find Keith bright and early in the locker room. 

“Hey dude, I was worried about you, Shiro said you were sick.” Keith looked up at him and Lance was shocked. His eyes were sunken and hollow, their color a flat grey. He'd somehow managed to lose a lot of weight over the past week, well enough to notice at least, nothing unhealthy yet. His skin was tight against his bones in a way that made Lance think he might be dehydrated. 

“You still look sick! Are you sure you're okay to be here?” Lance exclaimed reaching out to check his forehead for fever. A slight flinch made Lance withdraw his hand quickly. 

“I'm fine, I should've come back Thursday, just couldn't make myself get up. I'm done indulging that side of me, I need to go kick some ass.” 

Lance wasn't really reassured. “Well you'll have to kick Shiro’s ass, I learned my lesson last week.” 

Keith smiled but it was a weak thing compared to the grins he'd been giving last week. His eyes remained dead. 

They were early enough no one else was in the locker room and they both changed quickly. Lance kept sneaking looks at Keith but the dark haired man didn't look his way. They walked in silence to the training room and Lance was pretty sure that he wasn't imagining the bubble of isolation Keith was projecting. It was so opposite of last week Lance wanted to cry or punch something in frustration. 

Shiro was waiting for them and his smile didn't reach his eyes as he said “Keith! Glad you made it! I wanted to show Lance a real match before I taught him more of the basics.” 

Lance startled at the use of his first name, wondering why Shiro was using it. On the military instillation he'd become so used to going by his last name he sometimes forgot he had a first name. Hunk was pretty much the only person who used it regularly. Using someone's name was a sign of closeness, and it took effort to switch names when you knew someone by their last name for a long time. He thought Keith flinched when Shiro said his name. What the hell? 

“Of course.” 

Keith stepped forward and Shiro waved Lance forward as well. “Come do the stretches with us. You'll have to do them again later but it’s good practice.” They stretched and then Lance sat on the edge of the mat. Shiro and Keith slapped palms then stepped back assuming fighting stances. Keith moved quickly feigning a blow to Shiro's left and actually going for a kick. Shiro ignored the blow and deflected the kick, he stepped into Keith's guard and did something to trip him up. They went down with Shiro on top. 

Instead of continuing though Lance heard “What the hell Keith?” and Shiro was pulling Keith back up and Lance could see Keith shaking. 

“S-sorry Shiro.” Keith's voice was hoarse and he was blinking rapidly. Shiro looked to Lance. 

“Help me take him to med bay? I'm afraid we'll have to postpone this lesson.” 

Lance moved in quickly to support Keith's left side. “No problem, this is much more important.” 

Keith shifted uncomfortably between them and looked up at Shiro. “Takashi, I'm fine. I can go to med bay myself.” Shiro's eyes were steely and he set out without another word or glance at his brother. Lance followed suit. 

Lance was relieved to see Shay on duty in the med bay and waved her over. She came immediately. 

“Lance! What's wrong?” 

Lance jerked his head at Keith. “This guy's sick.” 

Keith made a mumbling sort of protest but it was clear he wasn't all there. 

“Come on then, we aren't busy yet so I can take him now.” 

Shay brought them to an examination room and asked Keith to take off his shirt. He fumbled at it before Shiro stepped forward to help him. Shay turned to Lance. “I'm afraid you have to wait outside.” Lance nodded and closed the door behind him. He paced restlessly outside the door wondering what was going on inside. He hoped Keith was okay despite all evidence to the contrary. 

Half an hour later Shiro exited the door sighing. His eyes were angry and frustrated as he turned to Lance. 

“They're keeping him here for the rest of the day.” 

“Is… is he okay?” 

The anger flashed strong in Shiro's eyes and he growled. “He's exhausted and severely dehydrated. Apparently he hasn't been eating, drinking or sleeping. He's just been working out obsessively until he collapses and then starts over when he wakes up.” Shiro's hands clenched into fists. Lance paused. 

“That… that sounds like what he did when you had your accident.” He said tentatively. 

Shiro snorted. “I know. Stress does this to him.” The tension faded from Shiro's body and he slumped in something like defeat. 

“I'd hoped when I saw you two on Monday… God, he was laughing, it was such a good sign…” Shiro sighed and ran his hand through his short cropped hair, then looked at Lance with sad eyes. “You would be good for him, unlike certain other relationships he's pursued.” 

Lance shifted uncomfortably and whispered “Poole?” 

Shiro nodded and relief surged through Lance. He hadn't just broken Keith's confidence and Shiro obviously needed to vent to someone. 

“Yes, _Poole_.” Shiro practically spat the name. “I can't control who Keith is involved with but it's killing me watching that piece of trash destroy my brother. Everyday a little bit more of his fire is extinguished… He… He's had a rough life and he did so well overcoming everything the world threw at him and then he got involved with _that_.” Shiro's voice dripped with disgust. “He worked his way into Keith's life and he uses that link to manipulate him even though he's obviously miserable. I don't know how much longer I can stand it.” 

Lance reached out and clasped Shiro's shoulder. “He seemed so ready that night to be done with Poole. He gave me the impression he wasn't going to put up with the relationship anymore. I don't know what happened to change his mind.” 

Shiro tugged on his white forelock and sighed “I don't know. But _he_ must've somehow managed it.” Shiro sighed again then straightened. “We both need to report in for duty. Thanks for letting me rant to you. You really are a good person Lance.” He clapped Lance on the shoulder and walked off, determination in his stride. Lance watched him then turned and headed to the hangers. He was glad he would be going up today. He needed something to get his mind off other people's problems. 

* * *

Keith was on probation from flying until he got a clear bill of health. He was prohibited from working out or doing anything strenuous. Lance watched as the forced inactivity made the dark haired man go stir crazy. Lance had to restrain himself everytime Poole went near Keith. 

He wasn't always completely successful. Poole didn't know Lance knew about him, so he could go up to Keith and make his usual teasing comments in front of him. He'd pretended not to know the other man the first time he'd interrupted a conversation and had a good time passive aggressively asking him if he'd been the one to do various stupid things around base. Poole had gotten frustrated and stomped away and Lance had felt a vicious sort of satisfaction. He also hadn't missed the relief on Keith's face. Lance had raised an eyebrow at Keith and his eyes had fallen. 

Lance knew then that Hunk was right. Keith wouldn't be up for a relationship after this thing finally ended. So, if he couldn't be there for Keith as a lover, he'd be there for him as a friend. 

“You should come out with Hunk, my friend Pidge and me this weekend. We're planning a games and movie night and I bet I could totally kick your ass at Mario Kart.” 

Keith's stunning purple eyes looked back up at him and he saw more life in them than he had all week. 

“Pidge? You mean Katie Holt?” 

Lance snorted “Is there any other Pidge?” 

Keith smiled, a real smile. “I actually have run into another one. Our Pidge was with me and it was kind of hilarious.” 

Lance snorted “I'm going to have to get that full story out of her one of these days. But yes, Katie Holt Pidge. You want in?” 

Keith nodded. “Sure, kicking your ass is always fun.” 

Lance wagged a finger at him “Ah, but this time I won't end up with bruises and it’s your ass that will be kicked.” 

Keith smiled again. “Who are we kidding. Pidge is gonna kick both our asses.” 

Lance sighed “Yea, but I can dream. Maybe her glasses will break…” 

Keith snorted “That wouldn't help any, those are fake. She wears them because Matt needs glasses and she likes being mistaken for his twin.” 

Lance gasped. “No way! I feel like my whole life is a lie!” Keith's eyes were soft as he snorted at Lance's dramatics. 

“So Friday or Saturday work better for you?” 

Keith shrugged “Either. Just shoot me a text.” 

Lance grinned “Sure, but I need your number first.” 

Keith shook his head. “That would help I suppose. Here.” He held out his hand and Lance handed over his phone. Keith typed his number in and Lance took his phone back. 

He looked at it and snorted “Seriously, you put your name in?” 

Keith cocked his head “What else would I have put in?” Lance grinned, renamed Keith and showed it to him. 

He snorted. “Really? Mullet? You're never going to let that go are you.” 

“Nope.” 

* * *

“How the fuck are you so good at this???” Lance screeched as he threw himself into Keith's lap, trying to knock the controller out of his hands while still keeping his own Princess Peach on the rainbow road. Keith was apparently used to this tactic because he not only managed to lift his arms in time he managed to kick Lance's own controller. He swore and resettled his grip, he'd dropped two places and he grumbled as he fought to regain his neck and neck with Keith. 

Pidge sighed, eyes never leaving the screen. “Need I remind you losers, I'm in the lead?” 

“Not for long.” Keith muttered as he sped up and took second. 

“Oh fuck no! Keith! Don't you fucking dare!” Pidge screamed. 

“Don't know what you're talking about.” Keith said eyes intent on the road, a blue shell in his arsenal. 

Hunk sighed. He was in fifth place. “Why can't we have one game, one game! where people aren't swearing and trying to kill each other?” 

“Because Hunk, my man, this is Mario Kart. Anything goes!” With that Lance triggered his own green shell and knocked Hunk off the road. He soon took back fourth and was making his way towards third when an ungodly shriek came from Pidge and Keith crossed the finish line in first. 

Pidge made second then launched herself at Keith, screaming her rage. Keith laughed and the two were wrestling in a familiar, friendly way, Keith basically just keeping the gremlin from clawing his eyes out. Lance just missed third place, and Hunk finished sixth. 

“Okay, executive decision made. Enough Mario Kart. It's movies and food time!” Hunk clapped his hands together loudly as Lance, Keith and Pidge all made “awwww” noises of disappointment. 

Hunk gave a decent ‘disappointed parent’ glare at all of them and shook his finger. “When it becomes physical it's time to stop. Your fault Pidge.” She grumbled, but relaxed and lay sprawled on top of Keith. 

“Fine. But we're starting with Rogue One.” 

Keith nodded in agreement. Lance looked at Hunk and shrugged. “Works for me. You wanna get the food and I'll set up? Those two are gonna be useless lumps apparently.” 

Keith and Pidge grinned up from the floor. “Yup!” They chirruped in chorus. Lance shuddered a bit. He hadn't known Pidge and Keith were _that_ close, they acted like siblings. It was mildly terrifying. Lance had seen Pidge with Matt and she acted like this with him, disregarding any kind of personal bubble. 

Lance shook his head and turned to get the movie set up, when he turned back Pidge and Keith had rearranged themselves so they were more comfortable in a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor. 

Lance blinked “How the hell did you make a nest so fast?” 

Keith pointed to Pidge who was curled up next to him partially sprawled on his chest. She shrugged “Practice. And Keith is a competent nest builder unlike you.” 

Lance snorted and vaulted over them to sprawl on the couch. “Well you two shorties can have the floor.” He stuck out his tongue for good measure. 

Keith shook his head. “I'm like, two inches shorter than you?” 

Lance pointed a finger down at them and enunciated slowly. “Shor-tie.” 

Keith and Pidge looked at each other and shook their heads, then curled back up and looked at the screen. Hunk bustled back in with popcorn and candy. He gave a bowl to the two on the floor and Pidge nearly bit his fingers off going after the twizzlers. She and Keith proceeded to cackle in triumph over their acquisition and Lance marveled. He'd never seen Keith acting like a child before and although it was kind of terrifying it was also adorable. 

“So how do you two know each other?” Hunk was looking at the two with that same look he gave kittens, he was careful to keep body parts away from them though. He handed Lance a bowl and his sour patch kids. Lance took them like a civilized person with no snatching, and Hunk moved to sit in the recliner. 

Keith looked down at Pidge and they did a creepy silent communication sort of thing. Pidge eventually spoke. “Keith was adopted by the Shirogane’s when I was what… twelve?” Keith nodded and Pidge continued “He was like, sixteen, and our brothers were best friends. Despite the age difference we were thrust together a lot, something about both of us needing to be more social or some bs like that.” Another emphatic nod from Keith. “We clicked and they regretted it.” 

Keith chuckled “Yup. They got pranked so often Matt was totally on the verge of a nervous meltdown. He got so twitchy.” 

Pidge sighed. “Yea, those were the good old days. Remember when you broke your arm falling out of that tree but still climbed back up and managed to set up the paint ball launcher? I thought your mom was going to kill you.” 

Keith shook his head. “What weirded me out was how it was the bone she was worried about, I thought the fit was going to be because Shiro's room got redecorated in paint splotches. She only laughed about that and made me clean it.” 

Pidge patted Keith on the top of the head. “We eventually convinced you we cared about you. Took forever though.” 

Keith turned and buried his head into her shoulder, mumbling something. Pidge ignored his obvious attempt to hide his embarrassment and tilted her head back to glare at Lance. “So are you going to ever start this movie or are we going to sit on the title page all night?” 

Lance grinned sheepishly and started the movie. 

* * *

Halfway through Dirty Dancing, Keith disentangled himself from Pidge and went out to smoke. She curled up and fell asleep again. Lance grew worried when the movie was almost over and he still hadn't returned. Lance stood up carefully, avoiding stepping on a sleeping gremlin was basic self preservation 101. 

“I'm gonna check on Keith.” Hunk nodded and Lance shut the door carefully after himself. 

He took the stairs down to the first floor and found Keith leaning against the wall by the door. Lance had no clue how much he'd smoked since Keith always policed his butts. His expression was dark though and he was puffing on his current cig like it had offended him. 

“You okay? You were gone for a long time.” 

Keith shook his head. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Again Keith shook his head. 

“Should I talk?” 

Hesitation, and then a nod. Lance smiled slightly Keith's focus was still straight ahead, but Lance didn't think he was really seeing anything. 

“So, I never knew you were adopted. I knew you and Shiro were brothers but the fact that you have different last names never really registered. I don't know what I thought it was but you guys are such perfect brothers. Like, I would've thought you grew up together.” 

Keith smiled sadly. “He's a good person. I warmed up to him before mom and dad. They always complained about that, saying it wasn't fair and they were jealous. They would both come hug me and say Shiro couldn't because he'd been monopolizing me again and it was their turn. It was super embarrassing.” 

Lance chuckled. “It sounds nice.” 

“It is. I never thought I'd have a real family again. People go on and on about how your family is the most important thing and I thought when my father died and I no longer had any blood relatives I'd lost that connection forever. The Shirogane’s showed me that you can chose your family too.” Keith's eyes were closed and Lance thought there might be some tears hovering in the corner of the eye he could see. 

“Once you have that family it doesn't matter what, you stick by them. Because they are your family. I was a piece of shit, I had a horrible attitude when they adopted me. I'd bounced around so much… I couldn't make myself trust again. But they'd decided to love me no matter what I did. They refused to send me back, even when I got into fights. Even though I pushed them away.” Keith shook his head slowly. “They are amazing.” Those were definitely tears making their way down his cheeks. 

“Is it okay if I hold you?” Lance asked, he hadn't forgotten the flinch last time he'd tried to touch Keith. Keith nodded and Lance pulled him into a hug. Rubbing his back soothingly. Keith cried quietly, body shaking occasionally, and Lance wondered if he'd always cried that way or if it was a product of trying not to get caught crying. 

When Keith had calmed down they made their way back inside. Lance doubted Keith's crying had been about his family, and wondered what Poole had done this time to hurt his friend. 

Back in the apartment Hunk had turned off the tv and tucked Pidge in on the couch. He was cleaning up their food and put his finger to his lips then pointing at Pidge. They got the message and Lance asked quietly “Want to stay the night? I can crash with Hunk and you can have my bed.” 

Keith bit his lip and Lance had the thought that he'd rather be biting that lip and mentally slapped himself. This was not the time. Keith eventually shook his head. “No I live pretty close by. I'll be fine.” Lance nodded. 

“Alright. Text me when you get home.” 

Keith snorted softly “Yes _Mom_.” 

Lance grinned and ruffled his hair. “Good night Mullet.” 

“Night.” He waved good bye to Hunk and left. 

Hunk walked over to Lance and whispered “Was he alright?” 

Lance grimaced “No. And he didn't want to talk about it. So…” Lance waved a hand in a throw away gesture. Hunk sighed and brought the dishes out to the kitchen. Lance made his way to the bathroom and washed his face. The night had been so good, it was too bad about that slightly sour end. Lance patted his face dry and brushed his teeth, then went to bed. He didn't fall asleep until he got a text saying ‘home’ paired with a middle finger emoji. 

* * *

Three months later and Lance had forgotten what it was like to not be friends with Keith. They hung out regularly, sometimes Shiro joined them and Lance learned Keith's ability to dodge controller bumps came from his brother. Apparently the older man was ruthless and even sat on Keith once making him come in last. Hunk, Lance and Pidge's hang outs only became more exciting with the addition of the brothers. 

They went to bars a few times and Lance learned that Shiro was good at accidentally seducing people and then when he realized he was being flirted with, flailed. Keith never noticed when people were flirting with him, unless they were extremely blunt about it, he never took anyone up on it. 

Lance flirted easily but had only really been interested in one girl. Keith had smirked at him and while he was in the bathroom said something to her that had her dragging him back to her place. Lance had tried to get Keith to tell him what the magic words had been but Keith had shaken his head and told him his ego was big enough. 

Pidge and Hunk had always gone to the bars more for Lance, they both seemed happier with more people to go with. Pidge enjoyed dancing and forced all of them to take a turn with her. She was such a tiny thing it was always fun, she sometimes could touch the ceiling when Hunk or Shiro threw her in the air. Lance personally thought Keith was the best dancing with her. They had an obvious connection that let them anticipate each other's moves, Keith never fumbled when she launched herself off him. Hunk preferred chatting with people over drinks, and rotated through friends and strangers alike. He always came away from the night with half a dozen new friends. And he _always remembered them_! Lance had always thought he was good at remembering people but Hunk was in a class of his own. 

Poole was a constant sore point. Lance and Shiro bitched about him every time Keith went non-responsive on them. Apparently the two had good moments but all Lance saw were the ones that left his friend dead eyed and flinching away from physical contact. Lance had wondered if the asshole beat Keith but couldn't see Keith standing for that. So Lance eyed his bruises and told himself they were all from sparring. 

He'd seen the two spar multiple times and grudgingly admitted Poole knew what he was doing. He was stiff compared to the fluid grace that was Keith but hell, _Shiro_ looked stiff compared to Keith sometimes. Still Keith had been as ruthless with his lover as he was everyone else and Poole had laughingly complained about the bruises he'd suffered, showing them off like badges of honor. 

Shiro wasn't subtle about his dislike of Poole but to his credit he never told Keith outright he should break up with him. He never called Poole by name though, it was always an epithet or _him_. Lance had to ask Shiro to back off the matchmaking he'd tried to do between Lance and Keith. Lance knew pushing Keith wouldn't help and Shiro seriously lacked subtlety. It would happen or it wouldn't, forcing anything wouldn't help. 

Hunk still didn't know _who_ Keith's lover was but he babbled worriedly to Lance that Keith was still losing weight. It was true, he wasn't overdoing things the way he had that first week but he was losing the very little amount of fat he had. He was pale and drawn and it had nothing to do with lack of sunlight. 

Lance didn't know how much Pidge knew, the girl was an enigma. She was worried about Keith but expressed it in odd ways, like throwing herself off high places to land on Keith. Lance had nearly had a heart attack but it had made Keith laugh. Those two together were blood chilling. Lance thought _he_ had impulse control issues but those two did some of the stupidest shit Lance had ever seen, egging each other on with no regard for consequences. 

One of their stunts left Pidge with a mild concussion and Keith with a sprained wrist and cracked rib. Their only response to Shiro's scolding had been “But it would've been epic if it worked!” 

That had been two days ago and Lance could see Keith getting antsy again about his forced inactivity. 

“It's your own fault you know.” Lance said smugly. Keith scowled at him. “Seriously you and Pidge are both adults, why don't you have any self preservation?” 

Keith shrugged “Habit?” 

Lance snorted “That is the worst excuse I've ever heard. She's like, a super genius, why does she act that way around you?” 

Keith spun on his chair. “Like I said; habit. We did that sort of shit as teenagers and to mess with our brothers. Once one of us thinks of something the other starts thinking of how we can do it and it snowballs from there.” 

“You're going to kill yourselves one of these days.” 

“Probably.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Biaxa, mscheifmanaged, Traffychan, Meaghnificent, r_eika, Anal, and the 11 Anons for the kudos! Don't be afraid to comment, I'd love to hear what people like or dislike about my writing, especially if you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes.


	3. Guess who gets hurt again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mkmay17, SandyWitches, Keefers 623, Swoopdeewoop and the five anons that left me kudos :) You made me feel all warm and fuzzy. I hope you enjoy the final chapter... I kinda feel like I rushed it a bit but I mostly like it... As always if you spot any grammar or spelling things please let me know!

Days like this made Keith wonder why he'd joined the military. ‘Family fun days’ were supposed to “build relationships” and let your loved ones see part of the life you couldn't really tell them about. Great concept and all, but Keith only had his adoptive parents who didn't live nearby. It generally made the annual family picnic a lesson in patience. Mandatory fun they called it.

He'd generally meet and greet for a total of ten seconds, then find somewhere to hide until they could leave for the day. The one good thing was not having to be in uniform. The bad thing was it was midsummer in the desert and not even _he_ was crazy enough to work out to kill time, not that he _could_ with his rib still cracked... Instead he hid in a shaded area near the air conditioned building where the ‘picnic’ was happening. Smoking. It was too damn hot to be smoking. He was mostly just holding the cigarettes only occasionally taking a puff. 

He'd been here for an hour with four to go. He sighed. Maybe he'd get heat stroke and get out early. 

He was contemplating the pros and cons of his master plan when his cell phone went off. He looked down at it startled. A text from Lance showed asking where he was. 

Keith shook his head, but typed back. 

**~Hiding.~**

Three dots danced and he received a reply. 

**-well stop hiding and get ur ass out here. Need you to settle a debate btwn me and the gremlin. I'm right just so u kno-**

**~... Whatever it is I'm sure she's right and you're wrong.~**

**-haha. Promise, this time ull agree w/me-**

Keith rolled his eyes. 

**~Fine, where are you?~**

**-YAS! Victory shall be mine!!! By the food, where else?-**

Keith got up and dusted himself off. He meandered his way into the main building, eyes adjusting slowly to the darker lighting inside. Everything was green for a while, but he eventually made out the trestle tables that held snacks to tide people over until lunch. 

Keith winced as a child gave a particularly high pitched shriek. It made him remember last year when he'd been voluntold to help out with an inflatable obstacle course. He shuddered as he recalled a five year old that had kicked him in the shin for no reason. At least this year he wouldn't have to deal with bratty kids, although Lance and Pidge _could_ qualify... 

He scanned the crowd and made out Hunk with ease. He slipped into the circle quietly, listening as Lance and Pidge raged at each other, too involved to notice Keith. Hunk gave him a sympathetic look and waved hello. Keith smiled and waved back. 

“Finally! Keith, you've got to resolve this! Hunk refuses to take a side!” Lance's voice was still in ‘shout’ mode and Keith winced at the volume. 

“Dude, calm down and tell me what's up.” 

Pidge growled “He wants us to all go camping in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere to “appreciate nature” or some ridiculous nonsense.” Pidge made the air quotes and everything. “Nature doesn't have a wi-fi connection and I want nothing to do with that.” 

Lance spread his arms wide “Come on Pidge! It would do you good to get out of that cave you call home. You'll have fun hating it! Cmon Keith back me here!” 

Keith blinked. “Actually, I’d love to do some camping.” 

Lance beamed “Told you he'd be on my side!” 

Pidge flipped him the bird and glared at Keith “You traitor. Why are you so into survivalist things?” She complained. 

Keith grinned “Think of it as a training exercise for the zombie apocalypse.” 

She groaned but nodded “Fine, I'll go on the stupid camping trip. But I won't enjoy it and half my pack is going to be sunscreen.” 

“The other half had better be water if we're doing desert camping.” Keith replied thoughtfully “And don't underestimate how cold it gets at night.” 

Pidge pouted. Lance shook his head “ _I_ argue with her for half an hour and get nothing, you say it would be fun and she gives in just like that! I'm sensing favoritism Pidgey.” 

She stuck out her tongue. “It _is_ favoritism dipshit. _He_ watches conspiracy theory shows with me. And believes in aliens.” 

Keith nodded solemnly. Lance turned to Hunk “So you game big man?” 

Hunk grinned “Sure.” 

Lance scowled “Why couldn't you have said that before?” 

Hunk shrugged “‘Cause I wanted to know if Keith was interested. It wouldn't be fun if it's not all four of us.” 

Keith swore he felt his heart clench and he swallowed, throat suddenly dry. The fact that Hunk so easily thought of him as a necessary part of the group. Keith felt unshed tears prickling at the back of his eyes, damn Hunk was a good person. 

They spent the next couple of hours planning their future trip. “We should probably wait until it's not so hot.” was Hunks sensible input. Keith managed to get Pidge more interested by wondering if they could bring some scanning gear and see if they could pick up alien radio chatter. That idea had Pidge more gung-ho than Lance. 

“Would Shiro want to come?” 

Keith grimaced. “He'd probably be interested but we don't take vacations together. Bad things always happen.” 

“Oh come on it can't be that bad.” Lance scoffed. Keith looked him dead in the eye. 

“Yes Lance, it can.” 

Pidge piped up “Believe me, those two on vacation together creates a disaster zone. One of them always ends up in a hospital, they've been arrested twice and I still don't know how that car wound up in that tree.” 

Lance blinked. “Wow. I am so going to need the full stories one of these days because…Wow. That image…” 

Hunk nodded “Okay, Shiro is staying home.” 

Keith nodded “It really is for the best. Anyway, I'm going to grab something to drink, anyone else thirsty?” 

Pidge sniggered “I bet Lance is.” Keith eyed his friend. Sometimes people baffled him. What was so funny about someone being thirsty? 

Lance cleared his throat and said “Yeah, I'll take a water or something.” 

“Pidge, Hunk?” 

They both shook their heads no. As Keith turned to leave he heard Pidge say “Or something.” under her breath. Weirdos. 

He made his way to the coolers and pulled two water bottles from it. He turned to make his way back when he heard his name. 

“Keith!” 

Nope, he didn't mistake that voice. Derek came up to him and clapped him on the back. 

“I see you're not hiding anymore! You and McClain have been having a good time, it's amazing considering how much you hate these things.” Keith blinked at him. Derek continued smiling but his eyes were tight. Telling him about their camping plans probably wouldn't be a good idea. He'd been very jealous about Keith's continued interaction with Lance despite the fact that Keith had told Derek he wasn't sleeping with him. A tinkling laugh sounded and Keith saw Sarah, he hadn't noticed her with Derek there and he swallowed slightly. 

“Derek's been jealous. He says this, McClain, is stealing his friend away. I have to admit I resent him too, you haven't been by in too long! You're the only one of Derek's friends that is even partially civilized!” 

Keith ducked his head to the side embarrassed. Sarah had always been kind to him and he'd felt guilty every time Derek had brought him home for dinner or as part of a group of friends. 

“I'm not that civilized…” Keith mumbled. 

“I know!” Sarah exclaimed “That just shows what cavemen the rest of them are!” 

Keith forced a weak grin. “McClain and I have a mutual friend and grew close the last couple months. I'm not trying to ditch Derek for him.” 

Derek glared in Lance's direction but turned back to Keith with that tight smile. “I won't believe you unless you come over this week for dinner!” 

Sarah clapped her hands “Oh yes! Please Keith! The kids would be so happy to see you again!” 

Keith felt his stomach drop as he nodded “Sure, that sounds great. Let me know when you want me.” 

Sarah reached out and grabbed his hand beaming affectionately. God he was a piece of shit… “Good!” She released his hand “We’ll let you get back now, it was good seeing you!” Keith waved good bye as Sarah dragged a reluctant Derek away. 

Keith swallowed hard and closed his eyes. This was not the time for a break down. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, then headed back to his friends. He tossed a bottle at Lance who caught it easily and opened his own bottle. He drank half of it down and forced his attention back to the conversation. No one seemed to notice that his smile was forced. 

* * *

Lance's phone ringing woke him up at three am. He groaned as he answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID. 

“Sup?” He said groggily. There was a pause then “Lance?” 

“Keith? What are you doing awake at…” Lance checked his clock “0315? Holy shit man! Please tell me you slept some, we’re supposed to do training maneuvers in like, three hours.” 

There was a hollow sounding laugh. “Nope, haven't slept, sorry I woke you… Go back to sleep, I'll try to get some sleep. See you in a few.” 

“No wait!” Lance sat up. “There's no way I believe you're going to sleep. And I'm awake now so tell me what's up.” 

There was an uncomfortable pause on the phone and another hollow laugh. “I don't know, I just needed to hear someone and Shiro is so judgemental…” 

Lance snorted “He’s not judgemental, he just wants you to be healthy and happy.” 

There was a slowly released breath then “Yeah. He's a good person like that.” Lance thought he heard a car honk in the background. 

“Dude, where are you? Why do I hear cars?” 

Another pause, Lance hated that he couldn't see Keith, most of what he said was with his body. This was like half a conversation. “I don't really know. I think I'm still in my neighborhood. I was kinda just wandering, couldn't run with the rib…” 

Lance growled, frustrated. “Find an intersection and let me know. I'm going to come pick you up.” 

“You don't-” 

“Yes I do. So find an intersection.” A huff of laughter. 

“Yea, sure.” 

Lance quickly threw on a pair of pants and his jacket over his bare chest. He grabbed his keys and left his apartment heading for his car. 

“Got that intersection?” 

“No, but apparently I'm in a park?” 

“What park Keith?” Lance reeled in his patience, getting any information out of the other pilot was worse than pulling teeth. 

“Mounds View.” 

“Holy shit Keith! That's half in the desert and nowhere near your neighborhood!” 

“Yea… Apparently I walked more than I thought…” 

“Well, stay put, I'm on my way.” 

“Yeah…” 

Lance put the phone on speaker and drove. There was silence for a while then Keith said “Should I hang up?” 

“No.” Lance snapped “I don't trust you to stay put until I get there.” 

“Technically I could still wander off, even while on the phone.” 

But if he wandered off while on the phone Lance would at least know he was still breathing, not that he was going to share that fear out loud anytime soon. 

“Please, for my peace of mind, don't wander and don't hang up.” 

“Mk.” 

There was silence on the phone as Lance drove. He was in a bit of a panic and still not really awake, and god only knew what Keith was thinking or feeling because he sure as hell wasn't talking about it. 

It took half an hour to get to Mounds View Park. Lance was there in fifteen. He looked around the sorry excuse of a park, with its dingy playground and sad lone picnic table. It was the picnic table that caught his eye. They weren't usually lumpy. He walked forward and said uncertainly “Dude are you lying on the table?” 

He heard a chuckle in front of him and through his phone. He hit the end call button and walked over. Keith was staring at the sky. The moonlight softened his features, hiding the stress he'd been under. He turned his head to stare at Lance and grimaced more than grinned. 

“You really didn't need to come get me you know, I'm just in a weird mood and need to know I'm not the only one alive.” 

Lance shook his head. “Yeah, I really did need to come. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Keith sighed “Why do you always ask that?” 

Lance shrugged “Because sometimes it helps to talk and I'm always here for you if you need me.” 

Keith turned to look back at the stars and shifted over on the table, patting it. Lance followed the unspoken command and slid in next to him, glad he'd zipped his jacket up, he would've been freezing without it. Lance couldn't help but be hyper aware of the warmth of Keith's body pressed along his side, they were squeezed tight together to fit on the table. 

“I know you are.” There was an odd note in his voice that Lance couldn't identify. Keith seemed to be in a fey mood and Lance was having difficulty reading him at all. 

“I hate when he touches me.” Keith sounded odd, too calm and matter of fact. Lance tensed “He's always so gentle. It would be easier if he wasn't.” 

Lance didn't know how to respond to that, what words could he use? He couldn't think of any so he just reached over and squeezed Keith's hand, hoping the touch would help ground him and wouldn't remind him of those soft touches he hated. 

“Everytime I think ‘this is it, I'll break it off and won't feel like scum anymore’ he starts with the soft touches and the words that twist me right round his goddam finger. I _know_ he's manipulating me. I _know_ this isn't healthy and yet…” 

Keith broke off into a hopeless laugh “-and yet I keep _letting him do it to me_.” 

Keith rubbed his face with his free hand. “His wife _likes_ me.” 

Lance blinked rapidly at that one. “He… he's introduced you to his family?” What kind of sick fuck was this guy? 

Keith's chuckle was a little unhinged “Yup. I'm supposedly a friend of the family. I'm more than a friend to Derek and so much less than a friend to Sarah… There are times I wish I could just leave. Run away and never come back. Leave this shit behind. I'm such a goddamn coward… if I wasn't this thing would've been over a long time ago.” 

Lance rolled onto his side so he could look down at Keith, he hated the tears that flowed from eyes that didn't seem to be taking in what they were seeing. He had to let go of Keith's hand, and reached out to touch Keith's cheek. Keith flinched back violently, eyes suddenly wide and breaths coming quickly. 

“Shit! Sorry, I should've asked you first.” Lance pulled his hand back quickly. Keith shook his head, knocking it against the table in his vehemence. 

“That's not… It’s not you. He… He always does that… strokes my cheeks… when he's… When he's convincing me to do something…” he laughed a bit soggily “I used to find it comforting.” 

“Dammit…” Lance muttered, he took a shaky breath of his own and sat up. Keith was still laying on his back and Lance turned to pull at Keith's hands. Keith followed the motion sitting up reluctantly. Lance tugged Keith towards himself and into a hug, careful to give him the option to escape if he felt the need. He didn't. He surged forward and the dam burst, violent sobs wracking his body. Again he was weirdly silent about his sorrow. All Lance could do was hold on and rub circles on his back until he cried himself out. 

“I wish I could do it for you.” Keith looked up at him and he just looked tired. 

“But you can't. I know. I know Shiro would love to intervene and get him out of my life. But it's something I have to do or I'll resent you.” Keith shook his head. “I shouldn't be allowed to feel that way, you're a great friend. But I would.” He dropped his head so his forehead rested on Lance's chest. “I'm a terrible person…” 

“You aren't.” Lance squeezed Keith tight. “You are allowed emotions, even the bad ones.” 

There was a long sigh and then Keith pulled away. Lance wanted to chase his heat but let him go. 

“C’mon. We should get home… we've got to be at work soon.” 

Lance nodded. “Are you going to fly today?” 

Keith shook his head. “Even I'm not that reckless. If I took something up today I'd probably end up dead. And not because I'm suicidal, just… pilot error.” 

Lance let out a relieved sigh. “Thank god. Now can I convince you to let me drive you to work?” 

Keith nodded. “Yea. That's probably the safe thing to do.” His eyelids were drooping. 

Lance drove them to Keith's place first where the dark haired man took a quick shower, he came out of it looking a bit more awake and with chattering teeth, and changed into his fatigues. 

Lance then drove them both to his place where he started a pot of coffee before taking a much longer shower. He returned to the living room only half dressed as the scent of coffee was too much for his addicted little heart to resist. Keith was asleep on the couch and Lance smiled fondly at the dark haired man as he poured himself the elixir of the gods. He finished getting dressed and bent to wake the other man up. He grabbed two travel cups of coffee and hustled a distinctly groggy Keith back out to the car. Keith was asleep in the car within seconds and Lance had them to formation twenty minutes early. 

Keith's power naps hadn't done him much good but the coffee helped him wake up enough for formation. He grimaced at the bitter taste and Lance wondered how he took his coffee normally. Lance went to him straight after formation and Keith slumped into his side with a groan. Lance chuckled and put a supporting arm around his waist. “Come on hotshot. Let's go let someone know you're in no condition to fly today.” Keith nodded weakly and Lance noticed Poole glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. He longed to make a rude gesture at the man, but restrained himself. He didn't need to cause Keith more trouble. 

Their CO wasn't happy with Keith's condition. He gave them both an hour long lecture about how soldiers needed to keep themselves ready at all times. Lance tuned him out and was amazed Keith didn't fall asleep at parade rest. Keith was dismissed to ‘go take care of himself and stop throwing off your sleep schedule Kogane!’ 

Lance made his way to the hangar and reveled in the beauty and speed of the fighter jets. 

* * *

Derek caught him before he was able to take his officially sanctioned nap. He was radiating anger and jealousy but Keith was so goddamn tired he just felt numb. Derek wasn't focused on that though. 

“What the hell was that?” He growled eyes flashing. “You were draped all over McClain like a desperate little whore. And you two arrived together this morning. Why the fuck were you together? You said you two were just friends!” 

Keith looked dully up at Derek. “We are just friends. I called him this morning because I needed to talk to a friend and when he found out I hadn't slept yet he offered to drive me in. Apparently he doesn't want his friends dying in sleep induced car accidents.” 

Derek stiffened still radiating anger. Keith wasn't good at reading people but this anger seemed slightly different. “You can always call me.” 

Keith shook his head. “That's the thing. I can't always call you.” 

He rubbed his head, it was pounding with the need to sleep. “We need to break up. This shit isn't fair to me, to you or to your family. I'm not letting you choose me over them because I'm not choosing you. I can't do this anymore. Tell Sarah we got into an irreconcilable fight and delete my number.” Keith registered shock on Derek's face before turning on his heel and heading towards med bay. Shiro was going to be pissed at him for winding up there again, twice in two weeks. 

He heard a snarl from behind him and a strong hand gripped his arm, pulling him back. Derek's face was full of rage and hurt, Keith knew he'd feel guilty when he wasn't quite so numb. Keith's body moved automatically, if sluggishly, to release him from the unwelcome grip. Derek yelped in pain, incredulity washed across his features, then the anger was back. 

He lashed out and Keith was too slow to dodge. He felt a ringing in his ears and lost his balance as the blow connected in a slap to his ear. Keith was too disoriented to escape Derek's grasp this time. He was shoved against the wall, still dizzy, as Derek growled “You can't just end it like this! You love me, I know you love me! You just want to hurt me because of how much I've hurt you. I get it, but you're not leaving me for that fuckboy McClain!” and then he was desperately kissing Keith. 

Keith kept his lips pressed tight as Derek tried to force his tongue inside the dark haired pilot’s mouth. Adrenaline finally started pumping through his veins and with faster, crisper movements he broke Derek's hold on him. Derek hit the floor clutching himself, Keith had put a lot of power behind his knee and Derek would probably be limping the rest of the day. 

“Delete my number.” Keith's voice had never been colder. He spun on his heel and hurried to the med bay. Halfway there the reaction set in and he stopped, shaking uncontrollably. His breaths came in short gasps and he lost track of time. 

“Hey are you okay?” The voice was familiar but Keith couldn't focus on it. 

“We should get him to the infirmary.” 

“Help me with him.” 

Keith was lifted between two people, he wanted to fight the grip but his limbs didn't respond to his mental screams. He was moved but unable to register where. A cool voice spoke words he didn't recognize and he felt a sharp pain in his arm before unconsciousness took him. 

* * *

Lance made his way to the infirmary assuming Keith had been stuck there all day. He waved at Shay, smiling at the sight of the woman Hunk refused to admit crushing on. She didn't smile back, instead she made her way over with a worried look on her face. 

“Keith told me you're giving him a ride home today?” She asked quietly. Lance nodded and she sighed running fingers through her hair. “We had to sedate him so I'm grateful for that… It would be better if someone could spend the night with him. We're worried about him…” Shay looked at him seriously “I can't break client confidentiality Lance, but he needs help. Try and get him to tell you or Shiro what happened today. He wouldn't tell any of us.” 

Lance blinked at Shay, then nodded. He didn't know how Keith had gone from falling asleep on his feet to needing to be sedated but he was going to try and find out. “I'll let Shiro know and see if Keith won't let one of us keep an eye on him tonight.” 

Shay relaxed slightly “Thanks Lance. The meds we gave him are nothing to take lightly. He’ll probably be pretty groggy and fall asleep quickly.” 

Lance nodded “Just give me some instructions and we'll take care of him.” 

Shay gave him one of her sweet smiles and wrote down instructions for him. Keith was upright and mobile, but Lance could tell he had to fight to do anything. Lance asked if Keith would prefer Shiro or Lance to babysit him. Keith's face scrunched up in a way that was really too adorable and emphatically went with Lance. 

Lance felt an uncontrollable smile tug at his cheeks and helped Keith to his car. He stopped by his place and grabbed what he'd need for the night and tomorrow. Keith was nodding off in the car when he returned. Lance reached over to stroke his cheek, paused remembering why that wasn't a good idea, and ruffled Keith's hair instead. Keith let out a sleepy noise of protest and Lance chuckled starting the car back up again. 

Keith's apartment was small and utilitarian. He didn't have many keepsakes or unnecessary items littering the place. Lance looked ruefully at the couch and sighed, it didn't look very comfortable. 

They both got ready for bed, taking turns in the bathroom. When Lance came out he saw Keith sitting on his very big, very comfortable looking bed and sighed. 

“Where do you keep spare blankets and pillows?” He asked. Keith looked at him that cute wrinkle on his forehead appearing in his confusion. 

“You aren't sleeping with me?” 

Lance blinked rapidly. “Err… I thought I was going to sleep on the couch?” 

Keith shook his head. “It's awful. Just come here.” Lance swallowed slightly and walked over to the bed. He sat down gingerly on the side Keith wasn't on and heard a small snort from Keith. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. That state wasn't helped when warm hands pulled him down, and galaxy eyes stared sleepily into his own. Keith's lips were curled slightly and Lance felt frozen. Keith was the one that pulled the blankets over them and turned off the bedside light. 

Lance lay there stiff as a board unsure of what to do. He wanted with all his being to reach out and pull Keith into an embrace but Keith wasn't his to cuddle. He heard a soft sigh and warmth was pressed up against him. Keith's face was pressed up against Lance's chest and he felt his breath stutter. Keith made a happy, sleepy sound and said “Missed this. Missed you.” Then after a quiet pause “Broke up with him today.” 

Lance was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sleep with the thrill that went through him like a live wire at Keith's words. He reached out and pulled Keith tight against him, moving his head so his face was buried in Keith's hair a grin on his lips as he kissed the top of Keith's head. 

“Night.” Keith mumbled. 

“Good night.” Lance whispered to the already slumbering pilot. 

* * *

Waking with Keith in his arms for the second time Lance smiled contentedly. This felt so right, and last night he'd said he'd missed Lance, that he'd broken it off with Poole. Lance felt hope coursing through him. 

He didn't know how long he stared at the man as he slept but Keith eventually began to stir. Groggy purple-blue-gray eyes blinked up at him, soft and warm. He mumbled something incomprehensible and curled in closer to Lance. Lance chuckled softly and pulled away, adoring the grumpy noise Keith made in response. 

“Come on sleepy head. Shay told me that once you wake up you need to stay awake or you won't sleep tonight. Keith huffed out a breath, obviously unwilling to stay awake. Lance reached out and tilted Keith's face up by the chin so he could see his eyes again. 

“Besides we need to talk.” 

Keith processed those words slowly but eventually nodded. With a look of determination he pushed himself up into a seated position and growled in disgust as his arms wobbled. 

“God… whatever they dosed me with sucks, I feel like there's a block between my brain and my body. It's worse than when I was dead on my feet yesterday.” 

Lance let himself admire the half naked man before sitting upright himself. He noticed the appreciative look in the other pilots eyes as he took in Lance's own half naked state. A happy sound came from him and Lance raised an eyebrow. 

“See something you like?” He asked teasingly. 

Keith had a soft smile as he responded “Nope. See something I love.” 

Lance felt gut punched. When he recovered he threw himself forward tackling Keith. The other man laughed and protested as his arms gave out and he was smashed unceremoniously into the mattress. Lance manipulated the other's body so he was lying flat on his back instead of awkwardly half turned into the mattress. 

“You love me.” Lance was grinning hugely. Keith nodded. “Good.” And Lance leaned down and kissed him, deep and long, savoring his taste after so long. He broke the kiss and Keith made a noise of protest trying to chase Lance's lips. Lance kept him pinned and said “I love you too.” 

Tears welled in Keith's eyes and he tried to turn his head away from Lance. Lance used that to blow a raspberry on his exposed neck. Keith turned back to him, tears forgotten in his outrage. Lance's grin somehow got wider and Keith huffed out an amused noise. 

“You are ridiculous.” 

“But you love me!” Lance sing-songed happily. 

“I do.” Keith looked up at him with shining eyes. “I don't know how you can love me after how fucked up I’ve been… but you were all that kept me sane these past few months.” 

Lance wriggled a bit so Keith had his arms back and wasn't quite so squished by his weight. He leaned in and breathed against Keith's neck. “I decided that first morning to wait, to hope that one day you'd be ready and want me back.” 

Keith shivered slightly and Lance began kissing him lazily, not with any intent, just exploring that lovely expanse of skin. He really did have an obsession with Keith's neck. 

Lance paused what he was doing and pulled back to look Keith in the eyes. “You aren't ready for another relationship.” 

Keith made a distressed sound and used his newly freed arms to pull Lance closer. Lance smiled “I know, I know. But you aren't. You were in a damaging relationship for years, you need some time to ground yourself before just jumping into another relationship.” 

Keith harrumphed “Can't we just work on it as we go? That's how most people do relationships.” 

Lance reached up slowly, watching for a flinch. Keith did when Lance's hand neared his face. Lance pulled it back and nodded to himself. Keith looked guilty and crestfallen. “You don't need to be perfect or fully recovered. There will be things that pop up in a relationship no matter how healthy it is. But you need some time. I think you know that.” 

Keith sighed and let his head fall back against the pillows. “Yeah. I do…” he gained a mischievous glint to his eyes. “But my time to figure myself out can start Monday. We can have the weekend at least?” 

Lance smiled down at him. “That sounds like a good compromise.” 

Keith made another of those happy noises and levered himself up to kiss Lance hungrily. Lance let that continue for a while then pulled back. Keith gave a frustrated growl, eyes blazing. 

“Come on, time to get up and get some breakfast.” 

Keith moaned and wiggled provocatively “But I want you…” he whined and Lance froze, mind going down a “R” rated path for a moment, then he leveled a look at Keith, who was trying to look innocent. 

“You'll have to try harder than that. I know what you're really after. You want to go back to sleep after.” 

Keith giggled and Lance grinned, then Keith looked up at him with that mischievous look and said. “I suppose I can try harder.” He leaned up close to Lance's ear and whispered “Did you know that ever since that night, every time I've had sex I imagined it was you?” 

Lance shuddered. Nope he hadn't known that. But, God was he glad he did now. He reined himself back in and scrambled quickly off Keith and out of the bed. He heard Keith cursing softly as he made his way to the kitchen. Keith followed after him glowering slightly. Lance pulled him in close and said “We have the entire day, don't be so impatient.” 

Keith, in an act of extreme maturity, stuck his tongue out. 

“So, important things first. Where's the coffee?” 

Keith gave one of his huffing laughs. “I don't own any. I don't particularly care for it.” 

Lance gaped, trying to process those words. “No… Coffee…” Nope his brain was not computing. “What kind of heathen are you?” 

Keith shrugged. “Shiro agrees with you. The fact that I'm in the military and not addicted to caffeine is more than a minor miracle.” 

Lance shook his head. “We need to get dressed and go out. I don't have blood I have coffee and I will die without it.” 

Keith’s eyes were laughing but his face was deadpan “Well, I'd hate for you to die before I got what I wanted from you. We should get breakfast too, I don't wanna cook.” 

Lance ruffled Keith's hair. “Sounds good. We can grocery shop for the rest of the weekend, stop by my place to pick up some things, then come back here and not have to leave until Monday.” 

* * *

Pidge groaned loudly and dropped her head onto the table with a loud thunk. “Why is the pining between you two worse now?” 

Lance grinned at his frustrated friend “Because we aren't bothering to hide the fact that we are mutually pining.” 

Pidge raised her head and leveled a glare at him. “I don't understand how you two are mutually pining. You know you want each other, just date and put yourselves out of my misery.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Didn't realize you were such a romantic Pidgey.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him. “The sexual tension between you two is super annoying! Especially since you aren't exactly good at keeping your hands off him. It's such a weird dichotomy and makes my head hurt.” 

Lance shrugged. “He needs some time. He’ll let me know when he's ready. Then we’ll go from handsy with sexual tension to one of those gooey couples you groan at.” 

Pidge groaned. “I hope for better from Keith. The guy was in a secret relationship for years…” 

“But that relationship wasn't with _me_.” Lance said smugly. “And I still don't get how that asshat kept quiet about it. Keith is beyond amazing and deserves to have his partner brag about him.” 

Pidge gave Lance a measuring look. “You know he thinks you're pretty awesome too right?” 

Lance snorted. “Yup. I know. He's actually better than you'd think at giving compliments, he's so blunt you know that he believes absolutely what he's saying. I promise, I'm over the damage Nyma dealt me.” 

Pidge nodded. “Good, cause you were always too good for that bitch.” 

Lance smiled. “She's the reason I know Keith needs time, jumping into another relationship doesn't let you deal with the damage, even in relatively pleasant mutual breakups.” 

Pidge sighed “Fiiiiiine. But it's still really annoying.” 

Lance's grin became predatory “If you wanna talk about annoying, how about Hunk and his continued refusal to acknowledge his feelings for Shay.” 

Pidge nodded. “Okay, I'll give you that's more annoying than the you-and-Keith drama. Maybe we should talk Shay into making the first move.” 

Lance jumped to his feet. “Pidge you little genius!” He exclaimed. “That should work! She's _got_ to be sick of waiting for him! Let's go invite her for coffee and start hinting.” 

Pidge's grin was devilish. “Hell yeah, I’m in!” 

* * *

Keith was curled up in Lance's lap on Keith's couch, which wasn't uncomfortable at all the sly little minx, watching a movie. Lance was idly stroking Keith's side not really paying attention to the movie, more interested in the warm body he was cuddling. Keith looked up at him with happy, sleepy eyes and said “Hey. Wanna go out on a date next Friday?” 

Lance raised an eyebrow “Sure you're ready?” 

Keith nodded firmly. “Before you ask, my psychologist agrees that I'm more grounded in myself. I’m tired of our weird limbo, I want you Lance. I want you as my partner. We'll figure the rest out together like any other couple.” 

Lance had to do a bit of awkward maneuvering to kiss Keith, but he managed it. “Then yes. I'd love to go out on a date next Friday. And I'd love to be your partner.” 

Keith's smile was radiant as they gazed into one another's eyes. “You realize you have to plan the date since you asked me, right?” 

Keith snorted “Yup. Already got it planned. It's going to blow you away.” 

Lance cocked his head to the side “That sounded like a challenge. I'll have you know when it's my turn to plan our date I'm going to blow you away even further.” 

Lance knew he'd never grow tired of Keith's unrestrained laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith wouldn't actually break anyone's arm. He just has no patience for teaching and takes advantage of openings in defense. He holds back on his punches and kicks but does leave bruises. And be ready next chapter for DRAMA! Bad decisions are made, light angst happens. Shiro wants to solve people's problems for them.


End file.
